Stupidity
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Kebodohan kadang bisa membuat kita mengalami berbagai hal. Baik menyenangkan atua menyedihkan. Summary sedikit tidak nyambung.


**Lagi buntu sama ff ongoing saya. Nyoba lagi bikin** _ **oneshot**_ **hahahaha. Mungkin agak** _ **mainstream**_ **. Silakan mampir..**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STUPIDITY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaannnnnn.."

Suara teriakan itu terdengar di lorong gedung Fakultas Kedokteran, University of Konoha. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang tidak ada satu pun yang menoleh atau bahkan memperhatikan sosok lelaki pirang bermata biru dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi itu. Semua nya tampak biasa saja karena ini merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi. Sudah terlalu biasa malah terkadang membosankan.

"Baka Naruto! Ada apa? Berisik sekali kau!"

"Bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku, Sakura-chaannn.." ujarnya sambil menoel-noel lengan gadis pink di depannya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat risih. Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi gadis berrambut indigo di sebelahnya juga.

"BAKA! Bagaimana bisa mahasiswa kedokteran mengerjakan tugas kuliah mahasiswa Ekonomi?"

"Ini tugas bahasa Inggris kok, ayolah, nanti aku traktir-"

"Sakura-san. A-aku duluan ya."

Sang gadis indigo berjalan cepat, menenteng buku tebal di pelukannya, meninggalkan sahabat pink nya bersama pemuda pirang itu. Tidak menyadari tatapan iris safir biru yang menajam padanya.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" teriak Sakura hendak berlari mengejar temannya.

Namun terhenti ketika menyadari lengannya yang sedang dicengkeram erat oleh sahabat pirangnya.

"Apalagi Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong Sasuke-kun saja? Lagipula kau kan tahu Bahasa Inggrisku payah. Ah padahal tadi ada Hinata, dia kan jago bahasa Inggris."

Naruto hanya cengengesan.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaa chaaannnn.."

Kali ini teriakan itu terdengar di kantin tengah. Diiringi dengan langkah lebar si pemuda pirang. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan diri di samping kanan gadis _bubblegum_. Rambutnya berantakan, biibrnya mengulas senyum lima jari yang justru membuat gadis pink itu jengkel. Lalu menjitaknya

"Ahh.. ittaaiii.. Apa salahku Sakura-chaann.." rengeknya.

"Kau menjijikkan, Dobe!"

OK kurasa kita sudah tahu siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

"Teme? Sejak kapan kau di situ? Ah.. kau mengganggu acaraku dengan Sakura-chan saja."

"BAKA!" Jitakan kembali dilepaskan oleh Sakura padanya.

Sasuke mendecih, sedangkan gadis beriris _amethyst_ yang duduk di depan Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan tetap menundukkan kepala sambil menikmati _cinamon bun_ nya.

"Aku dari tadi sudah di sini bersama mereka. Lagipula kau mau apa dengan kekasihku hn?"

"Hehehehe.. Ah tidak!"

Naruto kembali cengengesan sambil melirik seseorang yang saat ini sedang memasangkan headset berwarna ungu ke telinganya.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaa chaaannn.. Ayo pulang bersamakuuu.. kita kencaannn"

Ada yang bertanya kejadian kali ini ada di mana? Jawabannya adalah di salah satu kelas di fakultas kedokteran.

Gadis pink yang dipanggil hanya melangkah melewati pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku mau pulang dengan Sasuke-kun dan aku ada janji kencan dengannya Naruto! Kau ini mengganggu saja."

Kembali Naruto hanya tertawa kemudian berucap:

"Kalau begitu-"

"Sakura-san a-aku pu-pulang dulu ya.. sampai be-sok."

Gadis yang memakai atasan ungu dan celana putih itu berjalan cepat melewati kedua makhluk yang kini sedang berdiri di pintu. Ketika kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari, rambut panjangnya sedikit melambai-lambai. Kemudian terhenti saat buku tebal yang digendongnya terjatuh, ia pungut, lalu kembali berlari.

Kembali mengabaikan tatapan seseorang.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa-chaaannnn.."

Lama-lama author bosan ngetiknya. Hahahahha XD

"Hn"

Bukan! Bukan Sasuke yang menjawab melainkan Sakura. Terlalu lama bergaul bahkan berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke mungkin berefek seperti ini padanya. Yah apalagi ini di perpustakaan, sebaiknya kau tidak bersuara keras di sini.

"Nanti sore ada pertandingan basket lho.. Kami melawan tim basket Kiri.. Kau mau menonton pertandinganku kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menonton pertandingan itu. Menonton Sasuke-kun tepatnya."

"Hehehe.. Oh kalau begitu aku tunggu ya, jangan lupa-"

"Ah.. Kau ini mengganggu saja Naruto no Baka! Lihat ini aku salah menulis jawaban tugasku." Bentak Sakura.

"Ah.. Gomen Sakura-chan, mau kubantu? Hehehe.."

"TIDAK!"

Naruto pun hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sebelum matanya melirik ke arah gadis yang duduk di ujung meja. Gadis beriris mata _amethyst_ , sedang serius membaca buku di hadapannya. Tangannya sibuk menulisi lembaran kertas di meja. Sepasang _headset_ ungu bertengger di telinganya. Bibir _peach_ nya sedang bergerak-gerak, bersenandung ringan.

.

.

.

 _Dan kemenangan diraih oleh tim Konoha dengan tambahan poin oleh Namikaze Naruto_

Teriakan membahana dari penonton pertandingan bahkan mengalahkan cuap-cuap sang komentator. Apalagi sebagian besar penonton adalah gadis-gadis yang begitu memuja para laki-laki di lapangan itu. Badan kekar yang memakai kaos tanpa lengan, peluh membanjiri sekujur badan mereka, seksi bukan? Apalagi seseorang yang namanya tadi disebut oleh sang komentator. Namikaze Naruto. Senyum lima jari menghiasi wajahnya, tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah bangku penonton.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Naruto-kuuuunn." Teriak gadis-gadis di bangku penonton dengan gajenya.

"Sasuke-kuunnnn." Teriak sebagian yang lain.

"Kibaaa-kuuuuuunnn." Teriak author. **Upz**

Setelah berlarian keliling lapangan dan berpelukan dengan teman-teman se tim. Para pemain basket kedua tim menepi.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju bangku paling belakang.

"Sakuraaa-chaaannnnn.. Apa kau melihatnya tadi?"

"Iyaa Baka Naruto! Selamat ya, kau menjadi pahlawan Tim Basket kampus kita."

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sang kekasih yang sudah menyusul di belakang Naruto. Tersenyum..

"Minggir dobe!"

"Cih, kau mengganggu lagi teme!"

"Kau yang mengganggu kekasihku!"

Sementara itu, sang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sakura mulai berdiri.

"Sakura-san, a-aku duluan ya."

Hinata mulai melangkah, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke juga segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sebelum...

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

Langkah mereka semua bahkan seluruh kegiatan yang ada di situ terhenti.

"Sudah terlalu lama aku mengejarmu! Aku lelah! Kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mendekatimu!"

Semua tercengang. Sakura dan Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ingin melanjutkan langkahnya tapi tidak mampu. Keinginannya untuk mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Naruto mengalahkannya.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak pernah memiliki rasa sedikitpun untukku. Kau tidak pernah memandangku. Tapi aku mohon, berikan aku kesempatan meski hanya sekali."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

'J _angan-jangan Dobe mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura?'_

' _Aku tahu perasaanmu Naruto. Tapi aku hanya mencintai Sasuke-kun. Apa kau mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita? SHANNAROOOO'_

' _Mungkin Naruto-kun akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Wajar saja jika ia merasa lelah mengejar Sakura-san karena Sakura-san memang tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Jangan kau katakan Naruto-kun, atau kau akan patah hati. Sama seperti yang aku alami dulu.'_

"Kau boleh menolakku, aku pasti akan kecewa dan sakit hati. Tapi lebih menyakitkan jika kau tak pernah menganggapku."

Adegan ini jadi lebih mirip adegan opera sabun. Semua mata yang memandang ke arah mereka hanya berdiri tegang menantikan kelanjutan cerita picisan ini. Lumayan itung-itung tontonan gratis.

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu."

Semakin lirih suara yang Naruto keluarkan, bahkan tundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Semua terkesiap... Sakura bahkan mencengkeram lengan Sasuke erat.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU-

Hening..

"-HYUGA HINATA!"

Teriakan membahana di seantero lapangan ini sukses membuat beberapa orang jantungan, beberapa cengo –termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke, beberapa tersenyum gaje, beberapa berteriak patah hati, beberapa menangis dan-

Satu orang pingsan.

"Kyaaa.. Hinataaaa.."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Naruto cengo melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang gadis manis berlarian kesana kemari mengejar seekor kodok yang lepas dari kandangnya. Hingga beberapa saat sang gadis berhasil menangkap buruannya. Rambut indigonya acak-acakan, noda lumpur memenuhi jas lab nya, bahkan beberapa di wajahnya. Tangannya membawa kodok itu ke kandangnya, memandangnya dengan puas. Seketika iris mata rembulan itu menyipit, pipi gembilnya merona merah, bibir _peach_ mungilnya menampilkan senyuman termanis yang pernah Naruto lihat. Gadis itu bagaikan malaikat-

-dan mampu membuat doki-doki jantung pemuda pirang yang menatapnya.

"YOSH! Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku Hyuga Hinata! Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku! Hehehehe.. Sepertinya meminta bantuan Sakura-chan lebih bagus."

Naruto tersenyum gaje tanpa menyadari kebodohannya.

.

.

.

 **(*)**

 **Review pleaseee.. hehehe**


End file.
